


Does he Provide you with Health Insurance?

by colazitron



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ed sometimes ~do stuff~. Louis is in a bad mood. The two end up coinciding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does he Provide you with Health Insurance?

**Does he Provide you with Health Insurance?**

Harry knew it was probably a bit unprofessional, but since there were five of them, he thought he could afford not to listen to every detail the stressed-looking guy with the clipboard that brought them back to their dressing room after they’d successfully done a last sound check said. Instead he was on his phone, for news from Ed on twitter. Louis was walking next to him, one arm sort of hovering behind his back in case Harry needed a little steering. He couldn’t help but smile at the gesture.

_Ed Sheeran @Harry_Styles I’ve stolen your dressing room_

He wasn’t sure if that meant Ed was IN their dressing room waiting or had done something to it. To be on the safe side, he took it at face value and typed back,

_Harry Styles @edsheeran I'm coming for you...beware. I'm going to slap you up ban margera style._

Sure enough, when they got to their dressing room, someone had taken a bright orange felt tip pen to it and crossed out the words “One Direction” and replaced them with “commandeered by Ed Sheeran”. Harry didn’t bother holding in the laugh that wanted to escape him and clipboard guy seemed like he was on the brink of apologising profusely and killing Ed anyway – not necessarily in that order. He relaxed at their obvious amusement at the prank and continued to rattle off their schedule as they all piled into the room. Harry couldn’t believe there could be so much fuss over a schedule that basically existed of “walk down the red carpet, wait backstage till you’re on, get to the interview portion, you’re done”. Then again, maybe if he was on the organising side of this, he’d be stressed too.

_Ed Sheeran @Harry_Styles I've brought a spatula to forehead slap you_

Harry grinned to himself and the moment clipboard guy left, he toed off his shoes and reached for his belt.

“Dude,” Liam commented, a grin on his face.

“What?” Harry questioned, pulling his jeans down.

“You need to keep your clothes on when we’re in public, Harry,” Zayn picked up where Liam had left off, obviously not really too worried about Harry stripping. Harry rolled his eyes in answer.

“I’m getting changed into my carpet clothes,” he explained, reaching for the suit bag with his name on and unzipping it.

“We’ve got about an hour till then,” Niall piped up.

“Yeah, but I’m gonna go find Ed. He’s scheduled for carpet right before us, so I won’t have time to change later. Don’t worry, I’ll try not to get them wrinkled,” Harry went on, pulling on the grey trousers and the thin jumper he’d worn for sound check off over his head.

“How do you know when he’s scheduled?”

“It’s on clipboard guys’... clipboard,” he shrugged, slipping on the shirt and starting on the buttons.

“You two have fun then, I’m gonna go check out the food,” Niall announced, earning himself an affectionate grin from each of them.

“Actually, you know what, so will I,” Liam added.

“Yeah, me too, I’m starving. You coming Louis?” Zayn asked, turning to their fifth member, who had stretched out on the couch, one arm under his head, the other hand idly toying with the draw strings of his jogging trousers.

“Nah, I think I’ll stay here. Bit tired.”

“Suit yourself,” Niall shrugged and tugged Liam out the door by the elbow, Zayn shooting Harry and Louis a smile before following them. The door clicked shut for the second time in five minutes just as Harry flipped his collar up and wound the pre-tied bowtie around his neck. After several unsuccessful tries of hooking it under Louis’ more and more amused gaze, he shot him a pitiful look.

“Could you?”

Louis laughed and swung himself upright on the sofa, twisting his legs and getting onto his knees to reach up the last couple inches to hook the bowtie for him.

“There. All sorted, darling,” he simpered, batting his eyelashes and smoothing the shirt over Harry’s shoulders with a laugh.

“Thanks,” Harry snorted with a grin and then picked up the jeans he had dropped to the floor, rifling through the pockets for his phone. Pulling up his twitter feed yet again – Ed really needed to sort out his phone situation – he collected the rest of his clothes and draped them over the sofa’s backrest.

“You sure you wanna stay here? You can always come with me,” Harry offered, looking down at Louis who had flopped back onto his back on the sofa.

“No, you go. I really am a bit tired. Probably gonna have a nap,” Louis waved him off. Harry studied him with slightly furrowed brows for a moment before shaking his head.

“You’re not tired, you’re in a bad mood. Seeing someone outside the band might be good for you, lovely as we all are.”

Louis narrowed his eyes at him a little and a part of Harry braced himself for the impact of Louis’ temper, but he just sighed heavily and pouted.

“I never gave you permission to know me that well.”

“Yeah, you did. Right about when you flung yourself at me at boot camp. Possibly before that.”

“Hush,” Louis demanded, but he was smiling. “I don’t want to dump my bad mood on Ed though.”

“Just be quiet and soak up the company then. I promise we’ll kick you out if you get to be too much of a downer,” Harry coaxed. He knew he’d won when Louis sighed a second time, but this time much more freely, and then sat up on the sofa again.

“Alright. I’ll just get changed as well, yeah?”

“Sure.”

Harry sat down on the sofa himself as Louis got up and grabbed his own suit bag, unzipping it and flinging it over the back rest of the sofa. The braces didn’t take to that too kindly and slipped out the bag, dropping behind the sofa. Louis stared at them for a moment, before exhaling deliberately and stepping out of his shoes and pulling off his jogging pants, beanie and t-shirt, only to replace them with the clothes in the bag. Harry got up and walked around the sofa, picking up the braces and placing them back onto the back rest. As he sat down though, he apparently jostled the sofa too much, as the braces slipped back down and fell onto the floor again. At least this time Louis laughed at it. Harry made to get up again, but Louis waved him off.

“Don’t bother, I’ll pick them up myself,” he said before pulling the t-shirt over his head and carding his hands through his hair to get the fringe back to where it belonged. Luckily the changing didn’t affect his tousled look all that much. Harry reflexively ran his hands through his own hair as Louis ducked down behind the sofa, vanishing for a moment as he picked up the braces. The same moment someone rapped their hand on the door in a brief knock, before it swung open and Ed peeked inside before spotting Harry and rolling his eyes.

“What are you sitting around here for, Styles? And you really need to work on your pop culture references. It’s _Bam_ Magera. Like the sound you make when you hit the floor on stage.”

“Oh, very funny,” Harry replied and got up off the sofa, sending a surreptitious glance around the room. Louis had stayed behind the sofa so Harry guessed he wasn’t supposed to give him away. If it cheered Louis up, Ed could get a bit startled. He embraced Ed in a quick hug as a way of saying hello, before Ed grinned at him and handed him what looked like a sloppily wrapped present.

“Man, you actually got me Lego?” Harry asked, shaking the box and listening to the little plastic blocks inside being shook around.

“I said I did, didn’t I? What, you didn’t actually get me leg hair?” Ed teased, shooting Harry a grin.

“Like you need any more,” Harry teased back, tearing at the paper that turned out to be, “An Ed Sheeran poster? Really? You’ve changed, man.”

“You’ve not even known me that long. I’ve always been this cocky,” Ed winked, shoving Harry in the shoulder playfully and then dropping down onto the sofa. Harry swallowed briefly and halted, waiting to see if Louis was going to do anything now, but then realised that he couldn’t really know which one of them had just sat down on the sofa.

“Somehow I don’t find that hard to believe,” Harry mumbled, dropping the slightly worse for wear poster onto the floor. Ed shrugged.

“It was all I had handy.”

“I don’t find that hard to believe either,” Harry grinned at him, before looking down at the box.

“White Cap Bay, really? Are you saying I’m the preacher man?” he asked, one eyebrow raised. Ed laughed at him and reached out to tug him in between his legs with a finger hooked into one of his belt loops.

“Or a mermaid. Take your pick,” Ed grinned up at him, grasping his hips and pulling him down. Harry braced one knee outside Ed’s legs, but refused to be fully pulled down onto his lap. For one he wasn’t actually that easy and for another, Louis was still crouched behind the sofa. He knew, but... well. Knowing and witnessing were two very different things, probably, Harry thought.

“I think I’ll go for the mermaid then,” he continued the conversation.

“Will you be my jolly sailor bold and sing for me?” he teased, running a hand through Ed’s hair and trailing a finger down his chest after that, still only half perched on his lap. The thought that Louis could hear him say these things made a little blood rush to his cheeks and he hoped it didn’t show, but he couldn’t help it. Sure, Louis’d seen him flirt before, but never with another guy and never with someone he’d hooked up with before.

“If you’re looking for a sailor, I suggest Tomlinson,” Ed grinned and grabbed Harry tighter, pulling him down decisively.

“My, my, aren’t we impatient,” Harry mocked good-naturedly, one of his hands coming to rest on Ed’s shoulder, while he still held on to his Lego with the other.

“Oh, don’t pretend you weren’t flirting earlier.” Ed grabbed the small box and tossed it onto the sofa next to them before bringing his hands up to take Harry’s face in them and pull him closer.

“No more teasing now. Daddy’s had enough.”

Harry barely got in the disbelieving snort before Ed sealed their mouths together, sucking Harry’s lower lip in between his own immediately, stroking his thumbs over the fluttering pulse in his neck, going for all his weak spots straight away. He heard himself make a soft sound and spared a thought for Louis and how awkward this was potentially going to be, but then Ed tweaked his lip slightly before pushing his tongue into his mouth and he didn’t really care anymore. Louis had to have known where this was going as well as Ed and Harry had. He could have revealed himself at any moment, but he had chosen not to.

Ed’s arms circled Harry’s waist lazily, more a suggestion of a hold than actually trying to keep him there. Harry wasn’t going anywhere and if he were, Ed wouldn’t be the one to hold him back. He was, however, also not fully committed to their kiss. He yielded as easily as ever, but that was all he did. There was none of his usual playfulness and teasing, so Ed pulled away, his brows slightly furrowed.

“Are you alright?” he asked, moving one hand from Harry’s neck to the side of his face. Harry blinked at him, surprised.

“Of course I am. Why would you ask?”

“You seem a little... distracted,” Ed shrugged, going for nonchalant but not quite managing. “You know I-”

Harry slammed a palm over his mouth before he could finish the sentence, shooting him a bewildered and slightly amused look and willing him to not even finish the thought.

“Don’t ever go there, okay? It’s nothing to do with you. It’s just...” he trailed off, wondering if he should call Louis out. He didn’t necessarily want to blow his cover (and deal with the ensuing awkwardness, if he was being entirely honest), but if Ed thought that Harry somehow felt _obligated_...

“It’s just what?” Ed asked, pulling Harry’s hand down from where it had covered his mouth.

“It’s just me,” Louis answered, standing up from behind the sofa, a little blush high on his cheeks and an apologetic and slightly wobbly smile on his lips. Ed’s head snapped around so quickly, Harry got a brief flash of cartoon heads spinning around themselves on necks that coaxed a short giggle out of him. Louis’ eyes briefly met his and his lips stretched into an answering grin. Then Ed pulled his attention back by saying,

“Have you been there this whole time?!”

“Er, yeah. Sorry. I was going to startle you...”

“Consider me startled!”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...” The blush on Louis’ cheeks deepened and he shuffled on his feet a little.

“Didn’t mean to listen to us snog?” Ed prompted after a beat of silence, a barely visible grin teasing around his lips.

“No, I...” Louis seemed genuinely at a loss for words and his gaze trailed back to Harry, silently asking for help, or so Harry assumed. But he found himself too intrigued by the strange stand-off to scramble together enough brain cells to intervene.

“But you have,” Ed went on mercilessly, letting Louis stew in the silence for a moment before going on to say, “So you can do one of two things. You can leave-”

“Ed!” Harry cut in, but Ed placated him with a squeeze to his hip and continued on as if he hadn’t been interrupted in the first place.

“Or you can join us.”

Both Harry and Louis stared at Ed at that. He raised an eyebrow briefly at Harry as if challenging him and Harry felt something giddy bubble in his chest at the thought of what Ed had proposed. He turned around to face Louis, smiling at him in what he hoped was a soothing and inviting manner. They looked at each other for a moment and for the first time Harry found no tell of what Louis could possibly be thinking on his face. Then again, he guessed this at least meant he wasn’t completely opposed to the idea as he was sure he would’ve been able to read that in his features.

“Stay,” he said, reaching out to him. Louis licked his lips nervously and took a tentative, small step towards them.

“Are you sure?”

In answer, Harry rolled his eyes and got up from Ed’s lap, walking over to stand in front of Louis, grabbing his hand and lightly holding it in his own.

“There’s enough of me to go around,” he teased, feeling more daring by the second. Throwing a casual look over his shoulder at Ed, who hung back and let Harry do the convincing, he said,

“And of Ed.”

Louis was still blushing, but he seemed determined not to pay that any heed and when Harry leaned in slowly, he tilted his face up slightly to meet his careful kiss. Harry kept his mouth closed and the kiss chaste and Louis nipped at his lip sharply. _Stop coddling me._ He could feel Harry’s lips curl against his own in a brief smile, before Harry brought his second hand up, grabbing him by the neck and inching half a step closer to really kiss him. Harry never did things by halves and Louis should have known that kissing would definitely be one of the things he’d give his all, but he was still not prepared for the veritable sensory onslaught he found himself suddenly confronted with. Harry grazed his teeth over his lips, before pushing past them with his tongue, licking into his mouth and letting the nails of the hand in his neck scratch through the relatively short hair there. Louis couldn’t help the surprised moan that escaped him and clutched Harry’s hand more tightly. He brought the other one up to grip Harry’s hip, the heat of his skin radiating slightly through the cool fabric of his crisp, white shirt.

“Fuck, you two are so hot together,” Ed whispered, sounding actually a little stunned and way closer than Louis remembered him being. He pulled back from Harry’s lips and opened his eyes to find himself opposite not only Harry, but Ed as well, who had stepped behind Harry, one hand on the hip Louis wasn’t holding on to, the other massaging the back of his skull. From the way Harry bit his lip, he liked it too.

“D’you have any idea of the picture you make?” Ed asked them, purely rhetorical, his lips brushing Harry’s ear. Harry’s gaze was fixed on Louis, but his attention was obviously with Ed’s words. Louis himself couldn’t tear his eyes away from all the ways Ed was touching Harry. A hand in his hair, a second one trailing up his arm, his lips pressed below his ear before he continued speaking.

“’S like you’re meant to slot together, all cheekbones and lips and hands.”

He left Harry’s arm alone and reached past him, threading his fingers through Harry’s at the back of Louis’ neck and pulled him closer in, nudging Harry in the back with his entire body.

“Come on, kiss him again,” he murmured into his hair, his eyes locked with Louis’ until they slipped shut when his and Harry’s lips met again. Louis had no idea what Ed was doing to Harry, but the way he had let go of his hair and now grabbed hold of his biceps was weirdly erotic and there was something hungry about the way Harry kissed him now so whatever it was, it must have been working.

“Oh, I could watch you do this for hours,” Louis heard Ed say and opened his eyes when Harry pulled away. He turned his head to the side, pressing his nose into Ed’s cheek, his eyes still closed. Louis watched on as Harry nipped at Ed’s lips quickly.

“You’re just lazy,” Harry muttered, a hint of a teasing grin around his lips, before he went for a proper kiss. The shock of Ed’s red, unruly hair against the soft, dark brown of Harry’s curls was strangely appealing and against his truly pale skin, even Harry looked almost tanned. Louis watched Harry open his mouth to Ed’s tongue and subconsciously leaned forward, only realising what he was doing when he let his own tongue trace the seam of Harry’s lips in the corner of his mouth. Harry let out a low groan that vibrated against Louis’ chest where they were standing close. He was sure Ed could feel it as well, pressed to Harry’s back as he was and he let his eyes slip shut, pushing against the tongue that met his, unsure who it belonged to. For a few breathless moments, all Louis concentrated on was the feeling of wet lips and even wetter tongues against his, mashing together in a strange almost dance, before one pair of lips pulled away. It had to have been Harry, since a moment later he said,

“Still in a bad mood?”

He was obviously addressing Louis, but it was Ed who answered.

“He’s in a bad mood?”

Before Louis had the chance to say something himself, Harry pecked him on the lips and hummed agreement.

“Awfully bad mood.”

“Maybe we should cheer him up then,” Ed suggested, a wicked glint to his bright blue eyes that bore holes into Louis’. Louis wanted to say, _Oh, you are,_ but Harry was once again quicker. He leaned back into Ed and nodded his head.

“I think we should. Any ideas?” he asked, talking to Ed and still looking at Louis.

“One or two.” Ed’s grin was downright dirty and he used the hold he still had on Louis’ arm to walk him backwards into the wall, Harry stumbling along in between the two of them. As soon as Louis’ back connected with the wall, Ed pushed Harry to the side slightly, stepping up into Louis’ personal bubble for the first time. Louis regarded him curiously and dropped Harry’s hand, to make it easier for Ed to push in close. Ed saw the invitation for what it was and did just that.

“Back out now...” he offered, poised to take what was on offer, if it actually was on offer.

“Or be silent forever?” Louis guessed, unable to resist quipping back at Ed.

“Something like that,” Ed agreed with a grin.

“Just kiss me.”

Ed didn’t need to be told twice, swooping in to press a demanding kiss into Louis’ tingling lips. The light stubble on his chin and cheeks prickled against Louis’ own and he shifted away from it instinctively. Ed was not to be deterred though and pushed in after him, leaving him no choice but to fight back with his lips and tongue, pushing into Ed as much as Ed pushed into him. It was Harry though who moaned at the heated battle of their lips. He attached his mouth to Louis’ neck, nibbling and sucking at the skin carefully, leaving off it long enough for there to be no chance of a mark forming, while his hand trailed up and down Louis’ mostly exposed arm. Just as Louis wondered where his second hand had gone, Harry and Ed simultaneously pressed his wrists into the wall behind him and both their other hands into his crotch.

“Shit!” he pulled back to gasp, squeezing his eyes shut against the sensation for a moment. He hadn’t really realised he’d gotten that hard, but with a hand pressing into his erection and another trailing along the waistband of his trousers, he suddenly really, really wanted to get off.

“You want it?” Ed whispered into the hair at his temple, loud enough for Harry to hear, who was watching them with bright eyes, pupils dilated but focussed on them. His stubble brushed against Louis’ neck and cheek and made him shiver into the hands and lips on him and he nodded almost imperceptibly.

“God, yes.”

Ed rumbled appreciatively into his neck as his hands pulled the t-shirt free from inside his trousers, not caring about the braces as he didn’t intend to undress him anyway.

“Hold this up for us then, love. Wouldn’t want to get you dirty,” he said and waited for Louis to reach for the fabric, exposing his skin to Harry’s and Ed’s hands and eyes as Ed stepped back and let his gaze shamelessly roam the expanse of tanned skin in front of him.

“Jesus fuck, you’re fit.” In any other situation, the impressed tone of Ed’s voice would probably have made Louis laugh, but as it was all it did was make his abdominal muscles jump, pleased at the compliment. A blush rushed to his cheeks as soon as he realised how much he enjoyed the praise and he closed his eyes against the smirk on Ed’s lips as he reached forward to pop the button and lower the zipper of his trousers.

“Come on, Harry, don’t just stare,” Ed prodded and next thing Louis knew, lips closed around one of his nipples, teeth grazing the already hardened nub before Harry sucked at it sharply, making Louis’ eyes fly open again. He felt drunk on the proximity and the newness of it all, struggling against the hold Ed had on his wrist and reaching out to grab onto his hair when he’d let him go.

“You are going to come so hard,” Ed leaned in to promise and then reached into Louis’ underwear to pull his hardened cock out surprisingly gently. There were calluses on the tips of his fingers from playing the guitar and Louis felt like he could feel every ridge in them on his heated skin.

“Fuck,” he cursed silently, biting his lip to keep in the noise as Ed grasped him more tightly and gave him a couple strokes. Harry leaned his head onto Louis’ shoulder, looking down and watching Ed’s hand move along Louis’ erection until Ed let go and brought his palm up to Harry’s mouth.

“Get it wet,” he instructed and Harry surged forward like he had been waiting for it, startling a moan out of Louis – both at the sight and at the promise of feeling that hand around his cock again. Harry sucked two of Ed’s fingers into his mouth for good measure, his and Ed’s eyes locking for a moment as his cheeks hollowed. There was a grin on Ed’s lips, but it seemed a little strained, the blue of his eyes having been mostly taken over by his pupils. Harry let go of his fingers with a breathless laugh and Ed growled at him as he lowered his hand again and picked up pumping it along Louis’ cock again. Louis closed his eyes, thumping his head back against the wall and missed Harry licking his own hand, only realising what had happened when it joined Ed’s, his long fingers wrapping around him easily.

He couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him, looking down automatically to where the two hands were working on him. His own hand, the one clasped in Ed’s hair, tightened its hold, his other winding itself into the fabric of his t-shirt. He whined at being unable to really participate in this the way he wanted to even though nothing really physically stopped him. Even to his own ears it sounded more needy than anything else and he couldn’t help the flush that spread over his face.

“You’re cheating,” he complained and earned himself Harry’s throaty laugh.

“I wasn’t aware there were rules. But even if there were, I don’t think this would count as cheating, sorry, Lou.”

The look he shot Louis was wicked and he let go of Louis’ erection to thread his hand through Ed’s hair as well, prying Louis’ fingers loose slowly. Louis shot him a confused look, but a twist of Ed’s wrist and the blunt pressure of a nail teasing him just this side of painful distracted him sufficiently. His hand slackened and as soon as it fell from Ed’s hair to his shoulder, Harry grabbed Ed’s neck and pulled him in, his deep red, swollen lips swallowing up Ed’s smaller ones with obviously practised ease. Ed stiffened in surprise, the motions of his hand stopping, before he relaxed into the onslaught, opening his mouth to Harry’s probing tongue. Harry coaxed his mouth open even wider with his tongue and by opening his own even further, Ed following his lead without missing a beat. Louis moaned as their tongues visibly twined right in front of him and he pushed his hips into Ed’s still hand. Ed shifted his grip on Louis, circling all his fingers around him but keeping still, making Louis do the work himself, fucking his cock into his friends’ hand while he watched Harry snog the living daylights out of him. Harry’s hand not currently in Ed’s hair snaked up Louis’ torso, teasing his nipple there. His other hand slowly stroked down the side of Ed’s face and came to rest first against the side of his neck, before closing around it lightly. Ed’s breath hitched but he didn’t break away from the kiss and Harry clearly knew what he was doing, keeping Ed’s mouth open wide enough that it had to ache and his hand on his neck, squeezing just enough to make Ed’s breathing even heavier than his own.

Louis wasn’t sure what exactly it was about the gesture that punched him right in the gut – Harry’s control, Ed’s surrender, their mutual trust or their trust in him to let him see – but it did with such force that he knew he wouldn’t be holding on much longer. He watched Harry rhythmically thrust his tongue into Ed’s mouth and pushed his cock into Ed’s hand in time with it, fixated on the mesh of their pink lips. When Harry did finally pull back, he playfully bit at Ed’s chin as Ed gulped in greedy lungfulls of air.

“ _That_ was cheating,” Harry turned his head to grin at Louis. Louis shot him what he hoped was a glare, but felt more like a pleading look. Ed had dropped his head forward onto Harry’s shoulder and was biting and kissing the skin just above his collar. Louis briefly thought _That’s gonna bruise_ , but couldn’t hold on to the thought long enough to voice it when Harry moved his head to give Ed room and let his fingers stretch out over his skull. He couldn’t for the life of him find a witty thing to say and the throbbing need in between his legs was becoming a bit of a distraction, so he settled for throwing caution to the wind and whispered,

“Please.”

Harry’s face lit up in delight at the word and he leaned forward quickly to press a kiss to Louis’ waiting mouth.

“Don’t worry,” he grinned and then dropped to his knees.

“Oh, shit,” Louis whispered, his stomach jolting and he quickly unwound his hand from his t-shirt, grabbing it with the previously unoccupied one and reaching down to card his newly free hand through Harry’s hair.

“I bet you’ve thought about this before,” Ed stage-whispered into his ear, suddenly plastered to his side again and the look on Harry’s face more than enough clue for Louis to know that he heard every word.

“Not me, necessarily, but Harry, surely,” he went on, nudging his nose into Louis’ cheek and nipping at his ear lobe playfully.

“Being around that human temptation all day every day... you’d have to be asexual not to and, well,” he interrupted himself with a low chuckle, his hand squeezing Louis’ cock more tightly, “I can tell you’re not.”

Despite himself, Louis breathed out a chuckle, because people had accused him of being many things, but asexual had definitely never been one of them. The amusement was short-lived though, because Harry was still staring up at him with eyes so wide they would have been comical if Harry hadn’t known exactly how to lower his lashes over them, breathing on his cock. Instead of fulfilling the promise of giving him his lips though, Harry closed his hand around Ed’s on Louis’ erection again, stroking it along from base to tip, squeezing almost like he was milking him. A bead of pre-come gathered at the tip and Harry leaned forward and kissed it off. Louis groaned pitifully and banged his head back against the wall, trying for some control, before looking down at Harry again because even if it was almost too much, he didn’t want to miss a second of this.

“Don’t be cruel,” Ed admonished Harry, but there was laughter in his voice. Harry grinned up at them and steadied Louis with one hand on a hip, before licking his lips and sliding them about halfway down Louis’ cock. Louis tried his best to keep in the noise at that, but a high-pitched little whine escaped him anyway as the realisation that Harry was sucking his dick hit him around the face and for a moment he felt dizzy, his blood rushing into his cheeks and erection what felt like equally. Ed seemed to notice, because he stroked a cool palm over Louis’ neck and up into his hair, pressing a chaste kiss to his shoulder. Louis took a shaky breath and he wanted to grab Ed, to hold on to something that would ground him, but he was still holding his t-shirt up and he couldn’t take his other hand from Harry’s hair. He wasn’t really doing anything with it, but the feeling of Harry’s curls around his fingers and his lips around his cock was intoxicating.

“Just breathe,” Ed whispered to him, this time quietly enough for Harry not to hear and Louis gasped for breath like he’d forgotten to. Harry had drawn back, letting his tongue flit back and forth underneath the head, slowly pumping the hand not on Louis’ hip along the rest of his cock and Louis found it mesmerising to watch. There was a part of him convinced that he was having a rather messed-up dream, but the rest of him didn’t care and sunk into the sensation like a cat into a patch of sunlight.

Ed trailed one of his hands up Louis’ chest slowly, while he wiggled the other one in between Louis and the wall, letting it rest on the small of his back, his fingers just inside his trousers’ waist band – a hint and a tease and Louis found himself wishing he’d just get on with it. As if they’d planned it, Ed drew back one of the braces and let it smack against his skin just as Harry bobbed down further onto his cock and Louis grunted in his throat, the fact that they were still in their dressing room not leaving him for a second.

“Shit, I’m not-” Louis breathed, cutting himself off with a gasp as Harry gave a particularly vicious suck and not even bothering to be embarrassed anymore, because he felt he had every right to be overwhelmed.

“You’re not supposed to,” Ed told him, turning his face towards him and kissing him like he was fucking him. At the same time the hand on his back slid lower, grabbing onto his arse and then sliding even lower. Louis flinched because he wasn’t sure if he wanted that, but Ed pulled back from the kiss and scratched his teeth over his cheek before murmuring,

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to.”

Louis was glad for about a split second, before Ed’s fingers pressing into his perineum and Harry letting his tongue flit from side to side against the head of his cock again wiped out pretty much all coherent thought. He grabbed Harry’s hair tighter, his other hand already clutching his t-shirt tight enough to turn his knuckles white without him noticing. Harry groaned in answer, but not entirely like he minded and Louis found his head swamped with thoughts, all spinning too dizzyingly to make them out. Then Ed pressed particularly hard into the sensitive space behind his balls and twisted his nipple viciously and Louis felt his hips wanting to buck against the grip Harry had on them and all the tension inside him coil and release.

“Harry, I’m-” he gasped, expecting Harry to move back. Almost immediately, Ed’s hand shot down towards Harry’s face and through the first shock of his orgasm, Louis didn’t really catch what he’d done. Then his brain got back up to speed and he identified the words Ed almost growled as “Don’t swallow” and saw the firm grip he had on Harry’s jaw. He finally did close his eyes against the visual and took a few seconds to pant the breath back into his body when he had spent himself inside Harry’s mouth. It was only when he heard Ed speak again, that his eyes flew back open and not a moment too soon.

“Show me,” Ed murmured with a hint of confusing school boyish eagerness and Harry had stood back up and slowly opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, a small pool of white-ish liquid caught on it. The look on Harry’s face shone with mirth and the knowledge of what was going to happen, but Louis wasn’t yet back to full capacity and he actually felt his knees wobble a bit when Ed leaned forward, mouth open, pulling Harry’s tongue inside with his own, sucking Louis’ come off his tongue.

“Shit,” Louis whispered under his breath, instantly wishing he could come again.

“He likes to play around,” Harry told him conspiratorially as he pulled back and Ed shot him a mock chastising look that Harry repaid with a peck to his closed and still slightly pursed lips. He hadn’t swallowed yet either, Louis realised and knew what he had planned just a moment before he felt Harry’s hand on his jaw, pressing slightly and murmuring,

“Open up.”

He did on a moan and felt Ed carefully press close and opening up his lips against his, feeding him his own come almost gently. Louis’ head was still mostly reeling and he took what he was given without thinking, swallowing it down and distractedly noting that he didn’t mind the taste, but didn’t crave it either. Ed drew back again and as Louis realised that he should probably right his clothes, Harry and Ed crashed together in front of him, their lips almost biting at each other frantically.

“I can’t change,” Ed whispered hurriedly as Harry reached for his jeans. Harry groaned in annoyance, but pulled out Ed’s dick anyway, before repeating the action on himself. Louis could only watch as they tangled their hands, pressing their erections together, panting into each other’s mouths. It took only a couple twists, turns and strokes and Harry was letting his head fall forward onto Ed’s shoulder, Ed’s falling sideways against Harry’s as they each closed both their hands around their erections, catching their sperm between them and sparing all their clothes. They stood panting against each other for a moment, Louis finally remembering to tuck himself back in. Harry and Ed separated slowly, both looking down at their come-stained hands, not entirely sure what to do with them. After a few seconds deliberation, Ed shrugged and raised a hand to his face, but Harry shot him a glare.

“Don’t you dare,” he said sharply and Ed let out a little laugh and then shook his head at him.

“Well, what then?”

Harry looked around for a moment, before turning back to Louis.

“Louis, could you – oh, for heaven’s sake, not that,” he interrupted himself when he saw Louis blush furiously. “There are tissues in my jeans. Your hands are clean. Can you please go get them?” Harry rolled his eyes and Louis gave a little “oh” before he crossed the room quickly, fishing the pack of tissues out of Harry’s discarded jeans from earlier. He pulled out two tissues and handed them one each.

“Seriously. How anyone can think I’m the slutty one between the two of you is a mystery to me,” he complained good-naturedly.

“It’s ‘cause we hide it better,” Ed grinned, blowing him a kiss. Harry glared at him for good measure, but the smile playing around his lips betrayed him.

“All better?” Ed then turned to Louis, who couldn’t resist smacking him up the back of his head.

“Don’t ruin it, Sheeran,” he mocked, but his bad mood was eradicated from his body without a trace, so he should probably really have thanked him. Harry and Louis straightened out their clothes once more, while Ed smiled amusedly to himself that they even bothered with outfit changes in the first place.

“Will we see you later?” Harry then asked, falling down onto the couch next to Ed.

“No, I gotta run. Got a gig,” he explained, mouth quirked in a smile stuck somewhere between sad not to have more time for him and excited to be playing another gig.

“And actually,” he said, fishing out his phone from his pocket and checking the time, “I have to go. I’m supposed to be on the carpet in a few and I need to take a few seconds to calm my head.” He winked at both of them, before turning to Harry and kissing him on the lips quickly.

“You might want to chew some gum before you kiss anyone else tonight,” he advised, to which Harry reached out to swat him on the leg as he stood up. There was a slightly awkward moment where he stared at Louis and Louis stared back, before they mutually decided to get over that and pecked each other on the lips.

“See you, lads,” Ed nodded at them, before slipping out the door. Louis sighed and then fell down onto the couch next to Harry, twisting so he came to lie with his head on his lap, his feet propped up on the other side. For a moment neither of them said anything. Then it was Harry who spoke up.

“This isn’t gonna be awkward, is it?”

“You mean that you sucked me off while Ed felt me up?”

“Yeah.”

“Nah, why would it?” he grinned up at Harry and Harry visibly relaxed a little, before leaning down to kiss him on the nose.

“I love you.”

“Love you too,” Louis grinned back, smiling at Harry for a moment, before he brought his hands up and dug them into Harry’s side, tickling him mercilessly. Harry, of course, reciprocated and their mutual squirming upset their precarious position and they crashed to the floor in a giggling heap of limbs.

“Didn’t you say you were going to keep this wrinkle free?” Liam suddenly complained, Zayn and Niall piling into the room behind him.

“No, I said, I’d try,” Harry piped up cheekily and Niall laughed.

“You’re never going to change are you?” Liam sighed, like it was a terrible burden as Harry and Louis climbed back up onto the sofa, Louis’ head finding a resting place in Harry’s lap again. They looked at each other for a moment before Louis turned his head to find Liam’s eyes and shake his head, putting on a pitiful expression.

“Nope. Not likely,” he intoned gravely, coaxing laughter out of everyone.

**The End**


End file.
